


Proper Breakfast

by Alisanne



Series: Auror Snarry [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-14
Updated: 2009-02-14
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Snarry100's Challenge #149: Breakfast</p>
<p>Beta: Sevfan.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Proper Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Snarry100's Challenge #149: Breakfast
> 
> Beta: Sevfan.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Proper Breakfast

~

“That’s it,” Severus said, handing Harry the last of the Auror paperwork. “Sign that so we may leave.”

Harry did, watching the parchment vanish. “It’s really late,” he yawned.

“Actually, it’s early,” Severus corrected.

“Yeah.” Harry smiled. “Wanna have breakfast then go to bed?”

Severus raised one eyebrow. “Why, Potter, how Slytherin. No need to be shy about sex, however. We _are_ lovers.”

“What?” Harry sniggered. “Oh! No, I really meant breakfast.”

Severus shrugged. “Indeed. How disappointing.”

Harry grinned. “Maybe I need for a bit more Slytherin to rub off on me,” he suggested.

Severus smirked. “We can only hope.”

~


End file.
